totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Dzielmy skórę na niedźwiedziu
→ Odcinek VIII ← ↓ Dzielmy skórę na niedźwiedziu ↓ ← Ani cyt, cyt → Mafia jest wśród nas Słychać głos prowadzącego. Pojawiają się urywki scen z poprzedniego odcinka. Jake ''– Ostatnio w Tiki Island – rozłączenie. Nowy system i nowy sposób na walkę. Do wygrania był pierwszy bez drużynowy immunitet. Zadanie, ściśle mówiąc gra w chowanego *urywki z chowającymi się uczestnikami* skończyła się najlepiej dla Sunny, która stała się bezpieczna *urywek z Sunny zakładającą kwiecisty naszyjnik* Zapowiadała się zwyczajna ceremonia. Alice znalazła jednak najpotężniejszą moc immunitetu i w niespodziewany sposób uchroniła się przed eliminacją *przypomnienie masowego blindside’u uczestników*. W wyniku zagrywki Lodzi odpadł Niko *urywek z Niko znikającym na łódce*. Została finałowa ósemka. Jej losy poznacie już zaraz w Survivorze: Tiki Island! '''Intro!' Ohana: Uczestnicy wrócili do obozu. Na twarzach większości utrwaliło się zdziwienie. Jedyną uśmiechniętą osobą była Alice. Dziewczyna z uśmiechem niosła swoją pochodnię. ' Lodzia usiadła dumnie na przewróconej palmie, przy obozowym ognisku. Oprócz niej przy ogniu kręciły się jeszcze tylko Sunny, Flinty i Victoria. Rose i Alex przepadli w mroku, zaś Chris i Erick poszli wcześniej spać. Sunny przybliżyła się do Alice. Sunny – No, no, no, Lodzia! Fachowo to rozegrałaś. Alice – Ten idol? *udała zdziwienie* Spontaniczna zagrywka. Jakoś tak się nawinął. Sunny – Składam gratulację. Dołączyłaś do drużyny grającej immunitetami ^^ Alice – Ekstra ^^ Kto w niej jeszcze jest? Sunny – Ehm… Ja. Alice – A… Ok :| *wzięła oddech* To i tak super zaszczyt, haha. Flinty siedząca kawałek dalej wymownie uniosła brew. ' Alice – Sunny… skoro mamy ten team totem… To pójdziesz ze mną zrobić siku? ^^ Boję się tak sama w nocy :/ Sunny zaśmiała się i poszła z Alice do lasu. … Zawodnicy nie trudzili się dalszymi, późnonocnymi dywagacjami. Wszyscy zgodnie zdecydowali się pójść spać. … Ohana: Wstał nowy dzień na wyspie Tiki. Około godziny 9, gdy słońce już wyszło wyżej ponad widnokrąg uczestnicy byli już na nogach. Alex i Rose spotkali się w gęstwinie, nieopodal obozu finałowej ósemki. Rose – Alex? Co teraz będzie? Niko odpadł i straciliśmy numerki :C Alex – W sensie przewagę liczebną? *dopytał się* Rose – No to przecież mówię *założyła ręce* Informatyk spuścił wzrok, przesunął stopą po piasku. Alex – Tak… Alice wszystkich zaskoczyła. Rose – No bez kitu… Ups O_O Sorry, wymsknęło mi się. Tak zatęskniłam za Niko… Alex – Spoko *rzekł obojętnie* Musimy wymyślić jakiś nowy plan. Nas jest dwójka, Alcoholove piątka. Nawet jeśli wszyscy nie zagłosują jednomyślnie to to i tak więcej niż potrzeba byśmy opuścili wyspę. Mała fanka anime smutno pokiwała głową. Rose – To co zrobimy? *powiedziała zmartwiona* Alex – Poczekamy. Poobserwujemy. Zobaczymy co da się zrobić. Rose – Ok :< ' … Sunny i Chris przyszli razem na plaże. Usiedli razem na dwóch, sporych kamieniach, obok Tiki totemu. Oboje mieli kokosy z zaimprowizowanymi słomkami. Wolno napili się. Sunny – Oh *wypluła słomkę* Pyszny kokos ^^ Chris – Z najwyższej palmy. Sam zerwałem *napiął dumnie bicka* Sunny zachichotała i zarumieniła się. Spojrzała na dłonie chłopaka, były… pocięte. Sunny – Oj… I po drodze napadł cię tygrys? *zachichotała* Chris spojrzał na swoje ręce. Chris – A, to… No jednak nie radzę sobie ze wspinaczką tak dobrze jak ty. Oboje zaśmiali się, spojrzeli na siebie. Sunny przygryzła wargę, Chris podrapał się po głowie. Oczywiście oboje się zarumienili. ' Sunny – No wiesz Chris… Chris – Tak? *spojrzał na dziewczynę jednocześnie pijąc mleczko z kokosa* Sunny – Wiem, że to reality show… I to trochę głupie… No i, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, ale… Chris – Ale? *spojrzał na dziewczynę* Sunny – Może… No wiesz… My moglibyśmy jakoś tak… Coś więcej niż sojusz? *spuściła wzrok całkowicie czerwona* Blondyn otworzył szeroko oczy, odjął sobie kokosa od ust. Chris – No… Ehm… Zawsze miałem cię za przyjaciółkę… No… Ale tak. Sunny podniosła wzrok. Sunny – Słucham? *chciała się upewnić* Chris – Tak *uśmiechnął się* Sunny – Oh Chris <3 Blondynka rzuciła się chłopakowi na szyję, przytuliła go i pocałowała w policzek. On odwzajemnił uścisk. ' Nowa para siedziała tak jeszcze chwilę, wtulona w siebie. Siedzieli tak aż… Chris – Ehm… Sunny? Blondynka odsunęła się od chłopaka. Sunny – Tak? Chris – Trochę tu siedzimy… No i trochę się zmieniło… Muszę iść coś załatwić. Myślę, że lepiej bym był teraz w obozie. Sunny zlustrowała wzrokiem chłopaka… po czym pokiwała głową z uśmiechem. Sunny – Rozumiem. Chłopak wstał z kamienia. Odszedł… Sunny została sama… Sunny – Rozwal ją kochanie… *powiedziała cicho* … Flinty i Victoria leżały razem na pufach, obie w kostiumach kąpielowych. Piły wodę z drewnianych kubków. Flinty obróciła swój do góry dnem. Flinty – Gdzie ta dostawa wody? Victoria dopiła swoją wodę. Victoria – Spokojnie. Erick zaraz będzie *przewróciła oczami* Flinty – No wiem, wiem… Jak na zawołanie z między drzew wyszedł Erick z cebrzykiem. Erick – Dostawa wody :D Chłopak postawił wodę na totemie, spojrzał na ubrane w czarne i niebieskie bikini koleżanki. Zagwizdał. Flinty – Co się tak patrzysz Enricko? Erick – Ładnie wyglądacie, prawie tak ładnie jak ja :P Victoria prychnęła, Flinty zachichotała. Flinty – Wogle… Widzieliście Chrisa? Przydałoby się nam spotkanie sojuszu. Victoria rozejrzała się… Victoria – O! O! Tam idzie *wskazała w stronę plaży* Faktycznie do tria zbliżał się blond surfer. Flinty – Nareszcie *położyła ręce na biodrach* Hejka słoneczko ^^ Chris stanął przed Flinty. Stanął w pozycji zamkniętej. Chris – Flinty. Nie chcę kontynuować z tobą sojuszu *spojrzał na Ericka i Victorię* Wy. Powiem wam wprost. Lepiej jej nie ufajcie. *odwrócił się i odszedł* Victoria z wrażenia wypuściła kubek, Erick nie wiedział co mówić, Flinty też zamurowało… Victoria – Wow… Erick – Nom *kiwnął głową* Flinty nadal milczała… Zdołała tylko wydukać: Flinty – Idźcie… po… kokkkosy… Erick i Victoria poszli. ' ' … Dzień mijał. Zawodnicy zajmowali się sobą w swoich grupkach lub solo. Alex i Rose zaszyli się gdzieś razem, Sunny i Chris przesiadywali na plaży. Sojusz Big 5… 4… 3… Big 3 siedzieli w obozowisku Ohana i pili kokosowe mleczko. … Popołudniu, około 16 całe plemię Ohana przesiadywało w obozie. Alice siedziała w kącie, zjadała kokoska. Alex i Rose leżeli na pufach. Resztki Big 5, czyli Victoria, Erick i Flinty również byli na pufach, na samym środku obozu, przy ledwo żażącym się ognisku. Uwagę Big 3 przykuło coś… Śmiechy. Chris i Sunny pojawili się na wejściu do obozu. Uśmiechnięci. To oni tak wesoło śmiali się. Byli zbyt daleko by usłyszeć o czym rozmawiali. Flinty starała się usłyszeć, wbiła w nich wzrok. Zdarzyło się coś co dziewczynę zaskoczyło. Sunny podeszła do Chrisa, cmoknęła go w policzek i pobiegła do morza. Chris westchnął rozmarzony i poszedł do obozu. Blondyn wkroczył do obozu. Zostawił koszulkę na swojej pufie. Erick – No, no. Alvaro ;p Chris odpowiedział śmiechem. Odwrócił się zaraz i pobiegł do wody. Flinty obserwowała surfera z niedowierzaniem. ' ' ' … Ohana: Dzień siedemnasty rozpoczął się na wyspie. Z samego rana, Alex i Rose spotkali się na strategicznych rozmowach… W obozie byłej drużyny $pecjal. Rose – Oh… Home, sweet, home *usiadła pod wiatką zbudowaną przez Sandy* Tyle wspomnień. Alex – Tak. Informatyk obszedł obóz dookoła. Po Sandy, (B)Ricku, Conradzie i Anice nie pozostał ślad. Z resztą po Niko, Rose czy po nim także nic. Rose – Tak sobie myślę, że mieliśmy pecha jako drużyna. Przegraliśmy 4 razy *pokazała na palcach. 4! Alex – Siedem. Rose spojrzała pytająco na chłopaka. Alex – Siedem *poprawił fryzurę* Siedem licząc zadania z nagrodą. Rose – Ah… No tak… *spuściła głowę* Alex podszedł bliżej do dziewczyny. Alex – Oj Rosie, Rosie… Mam przeczucie, że mimo braku naszej ingerencji, sytuacja na wyspie układa się bardzo po naszej myśli *uśmiechnął się zagadkowo* Rose spojrzała na chłopaka… kiwnęła głową. … We właściwym obozie Ohana Tribe zawodnicy również byli już „na nogach”. Niektórzy nawet na brzuchu i na boku. Chris i Sunny leżeli razem na pufie, wtuleni w siebie. Śmiali się. Byli bardzo szczęśliwi. W jednej chwili jednak wstali i poszli w kierunku morza. Mijając Alice, Sunny coś do niej powiedziała… Obie wtedy zachichotały. Ich poczynania obserwowała Flinty. Cały czas wściekle mrużyła oczy. W tamtej chwili była sama. Erick’a i Victorię oddelegowała po wodę. Była w obozie sama… sama wraz z Alice. Podeszła z uśmieszkiem do okularnicy. Flinty – Hej Alice ^^ Alice – Hejka Flinty. Flinty usiadła obok Alice, na jej ulubionej, leżącej palmie… jej pniu właściwie. Flinty – Widzę, że się lepiej z Sunny dogadujesz. Alice – Nom. Fajna jest. Flinty – No ja nie wiem czy taka fajna… Lodzia spojrzała zdziwiona na Flinty. Alice – Hm? Co przez to rozumiesz? Flinty – Wiesz… Może nie byłaś z nią w drużynie od początku i nie wiesz, ale… No ona jest fałszywa i toksyczna. Alice – O jej. Serio? Nie wydaje się taka :o Flinty kiwała głową. Flinty – Świetnie gra pozorami. Chciałam mieć z nią sojusz raz, ale odmówiła. Zdobyła immunitet i wywaliła mojego przyjaciela Woody’ego! Alice – O jej… Ale z niej… sucz… Flinty – Yhm… Lepiej na nią uważaj. Alice pokiwała głową z zapałem. Alice – Dziękuję. Flinty – Nie ma sprawy. Zawsze służę życzliwą radą *wstała, otrzepała tyłek z piasku i odeszła* ' ' … Erick i Victoria razem wracali ze studni. Victoria – Flinty wydaje się nieźle wkurzona. Erick – Na Chrisa? No trochę. Zrobili kilka kroków. Piasek miło szeleścił pod ich stopami. Erick – Nie wiem co teraz. Zarządzi by wyrzucić Chrisa. Victoria – Ona jest… Tak jakby o niego zazdrosna… Erick – Co? Czemu niby?! Victoria – Spokojnie… No wiesz. Uratował jej życie. Walnęłaby głową o kamień pierwszego dnia… czy tam o burtę. Erick – No tak, ale ma mnie. Victoria – No tak… No, ale wiesz… Erick kiwnął głową. Erick – Wiem, wiem… Szli dalej. ' … Reward Challenge: Zawodnicy przyszli na plażę. Tam miało rozegrać się wyzwanie z nagrodą. Jake czekał na samym brzegu. Tradycyjnie szeroko uśmiechnięty. Jake – Aloha! Witam finałową ósemkę! Uczestnicy ustawili się w szeregu. Jake – Nim zadanie. Sunny i Chris. Gratuluję i życzę szczęścia *zaklaskał* Rose i Alex także zaklaskali, Flinty dla odmiany zawarczała. Flinty – Dawaj zadanie Jake. Jake – Spoko *uśmiechnął się* Dzisiaj zagracie w… kokosowe proce! Strzelacie kokosami z procy, do ustawionych celów. Kto pierwszy strąci 3 cele ten wygrywa. Prowadzący pokazał 4 gumy rozpostarte na 8 wbitych w piach żerdziach. W wodzie, na 4 pomostach stały po 3 prostokątne cele. 3 czerwone, 3 niebieskie, 3 żółte i 3 zielone. Jake – Dzisiejsze zadanie daje wam wyjątkową szansę. Aż dwie osoby wygrają nagrodę. Rozegramy dwie czteroosobowe rundy! Zawodnicy zaklaskali. Jake – Nim poznacie składy poszczególnych rund… Nagroda *podszedł do stołu zakrytego czarną płachtą* walczycie o… *zabrał płachtę* Znakomitą hawajską ucztę w wyspiarskiej restauracji wyspę obok ^^ (na stole leżał talerz z pociętym ananasem z wbitą parasolką). Alice – Supi. Poznajmy przeciwników. Jake – Już… … Efektowne urywki z kokosami toczącymi się po piasku. Czwórka zajęła swoje miejsca przy procach. Każdy ma swój koszyk z kokosami. Jake – Fala pierwsza. Zawalczą ze sobą: Alice, Chris, Sunny i Erick! Sunny – Nie dam ci forów kochanie ;p *powiedziała do stojącego obok Chrisa* Chris – Vice versa. Jake – Start! Cała czwórka przystąpiła do naciągania. Najlepiej radził sobie Erick. Nałożył kokosa, złapał gumę, zrobił parę kroków w tył, strzelił i… Erick – Oh tak! Zielona tarcza spadła do wody. Jake – Erick trafił raz. Chris – Moment… Strzał! *strzelił* Kokos Chrisa strącił niebieską tarczę. Chris – Oh yas! :D Sunny również strzeliła i trafiła. Sunny – Gonię cię kotku! Alice tymczasem miała inną strategię. Naciągała kokosa bardziej niż inni i cały czas się cofała. Jake – Alice chyba chcę zabić tą tarczę! Alice cofnęła się jeszcze o krok, do maksimum naciągnięcia… i puściła. Kokos popędził i przewrócił jej żółty cel. Alice – Giń siuśkowy prostokącie! Dało się słyszeć uderzenie. Erick strącił kokosem drugi cel. Erick – 2! Chris – Niedługo *cofał się z zaciśniętymi ustami* Aaa… A! Blondyn strzelił. Jego kokos jednak chybił. Zaraz poleciał kokos Sunny, trafił bez zarzutu. Sunny – Tak! Jake – Erick i Sunny po dwa, Alice i Chris po jednym… Alice znowu naciąga. Alice faktycznie ponownie cofała się z kokosem na gumie. Alice – Strzelę-zabiję… Jeszcze… Cyt, cyt… Pal! Kokos Alice pomknąąąąąął. Daleeeeeko za pomost z celami. Jake – Alice traci! Alice – Kurczę! Chris, Erick i Sunny ładowali kolejne kokosy. Jakimś cudem Sunny miała najbardziej naciągniętą procę. Sunny – Odbiorę nagrodę! *celuje* Jake – Sunny odda końcowy strzał jako pierwsza! Czy trafi? Sunny naciągnęła do siebie… puściła! Kokos pomknął w powietrzu, ale trafił w wodę tuż przed pomostem. Sunny – Nie! Słychać uderzenie. Erick – Tak! Zielona tarcza z pluskiem wpadła do wody. Jake – Pierwsza część tego szybkiego wyzwania zakończona! Erick zje pyszny, hawajski obiad! Zobaczymy kto będzie jego kompanem. … Nowa czwórka stoi przy procach. Cele zostały na nowo ustawione. Rose miała zielone, Alex niebieskie, Flinty czerwone, Victoria żółte. Jake – Gotowi do strzału? Alex – Tak. Jake – Więc… Zaczynajcie! Flinty z zapałem wzięła kokosa, nałożyła na procę i zaczęła naciągać. Równo z nią robił to Alex. Wolniej szło to Rose, zaś najgorzej Victorii. Victoria – Kurde! Ciężka ta guma! Królowa Snapa trzymała gumę oburącz i nie mogła pójść do tyłu. Stopy ślizgały się jej na piasku. Gwiazdeczka Flinty radziła sobie lepiej. Dała radę naciągnąć, napiąć i strzelić. Flinty – Leć! Kokos poleciał wzorcowo i trafił w środek czerwonej tarczy. Ta przechyliła się w tył i plasnęła do wody. Flinty – Ha! Punkt! Zaraz strzelił też Alex. Bez słowa. Kokos poleciał po ładnej paraboli i strącił cel. Alex pobiegł po kolejnego. Jake – Alex i Flinty mają po jednym. Victoria nie może naciągnąć, zaś Rose… Rose stała i celowała z naciągniętym kokosem. Flinty cofała się, Alex również. Flinty – Ja to wygram! Alex – Good luck. Wypuścili równocześnie. Równocześnie trafili. Flinty pobiegła po ostatniego kokosa. Wtedy Rose wypuściła pierwszego. Trafiła. Podskoczyła. Rose – Jeden! Dwa jeszcze ^^ *pobiegła do kosza* Victoria nadal walczyła z pierwszym. Victoria – Muszę wykupić karnet do Pure’a *dyszy* Flinty naciągnęła przed Alexem. Flinty – Bye, bye Axel *naciąga mocniej* Alex również naciągał, nachylił w prawo… Kokos Flinty pomknął prosto w tarczę… Bum! Inny kokos odbił go. Flinty – Co?! Alex uśmiechnął się pod wąsem i pobiegł do kosza. Flinty wściekła tupnęła. Flinty – Nie można tak! Alex – Fizyka *puścił jej oczko* Do strzału szykowała się Rose… Napinała procę… Puściła. Trafiła! Rose – Dwa :3 Jake – Idą łeb w łeb! Flinty zagryzła zęby i zaczęła iść do tyłu z ostatnim kokosem. Flinty – Jeszcze tylko jeden czerwony… Jeden *dyszy* Alex z zamkniętymi ustami cofał się. To samo robiła Rose. Miała niestety mniej siły od rywali. Rose – Oj :c Flinty rwała swoją gumę, potknęła się jednak i jej kokos spadł na piach. Flinty – Shit! Alex – Qui *uśmiechnął się chytrze* Informatyk dotarł do miejsca, które obrał sobie na strzał. Naciągnął, zaczął celować, lekko w górę… Kokos pomknął przez powietrze. Uderzył w górę celu… Zielony cel wpadł do wody. Od razu po nim niebieski. Flinty – Nie! *wrzasnęła wkurzona* Jake – Tak! Mamy zwycięzcę! *klasnął* Gratulację… Rose. Alex spojrzał zszokowany na przyjaciółkę. Ta uśmiechnęła się tylko niewinnie. Rose – Doświadczenia z Angry Birds się przydają ^^ … Ósemka zawodników stoi naprzeciwko prowadzącego. Jake – To było szalone, kokosowe wyzwanie. Dla waszej informacji strzelaliście przejrzałymi, niejadalnymi kokosami ^^ Alice – A niech to *wyrzuciła za siebie dwa kokosy* Jake pokiwał głową, poprawił sun glassy. Jake – Dzisiaj dwie osoby zasłużyły na nagrodę. Rose i Erick. Będziecie mogli nacieszyć się wybornym posiłkiem w wyspiarskiej restauracji. Rose zaklaskała, Erick pocałował się w bicka. Pod brzeg przypłynęła łódka. Rose i Erick weszli na pokład. Łódka odpłynęła. Prowadzący spojrzał na pozostałą szóstkę. Jake – A co tyczy się was reszta dnia jest wolna. O immunitet zawalczycie dopiero jutro. Wypoczywajcie. Zawodnicy zrobili w tył zwrot i poszli do obozu. .< > … Ohana: Szóstka członków Ohana wróciła do obozu. Victoria od razu skierowała się do składziku jedzenia. Victoria – Ohm. Kokosy się kończą :/ Chris – Ktoś ich nie przynosił ostatnio? Victoria – Chyba znikły :/ Alice – Trzeba zdobyć nowe. Ktoś idzie? Sunny podniosła rękę. Sunny – Ja pójdę! Alice odwróciła głowę w drugą stronę, skinęła na Victorię. Victoria – Ja? Spoko ^^ Alice – Weź maczetę. Dziewczyny zaopatrzyły się w maczety i poszły zrywać kokosy z plażowych palm. Sunny odwróciła się do Chrisa. Sunny – Widziałeś to? Olała mnie! *założyła ręce* Chris – No może chciała iść z Vicky… Sunny – Nie Chris. Czujesz ten zapach? Chris powęszył. Chris – Nie, nic nie… Sunny – To pachnie jak intryga. Wyczuwam ingerencję Flinty *uderzyła pięścią w otwartą dłoń* Chris – Myślisz, że… Sunny – Jest zdolna do manipulacji. To ci k*rwa… Jak ją podejść *drapie się po brodzie* Chris zauważył nachodzącą Flinty, obrócił Sunny do siebie, dyskretnym mrugnięciem wskazał na Flinty. Chris – No to… Idźmy do wody *uśmiechnął się nerwowo* Sunny tylko kiwnęła głową. Flinty ominęła ich. … Flinty odnalazła Alexa. Usiadła obok niego. Flinty – Hejka ^^ Alex – Cześć *powiedział bezemocjonalnie* Co cię sprowadza? Flinty rozejrzała się… chociaż wiedziała, że nikt nie patrzy. Flinty – Wiesz… chciałabym ci zaproponować… Umowę. Alex – Zamieniam się w słuch *założył ręce* Flinty – Chcę dołączyć cię do grupy, która jutro zagłosuje na Sunny. Ona jutro wyleci! Alex spojrzał na Flinty niepewnie. Alex – Skąd ta pewność? Skąd wiesz, że znów nie wygra? Skąd wiesz, że tyle osób zagłosuje z tobą? Flinty – Powiedzmy… Mam lojalnych sojuszników. Alex uniósł wymownie brew. Alex – Jest ich tylu, że masz taką pewność? Chcesz działać tak szybko i przyszłościowo? Flinty – Dzielmy skórę na niedźwiedziu. Alex – A… Ha… Ok. Jeżeli nie wygra immunitetu to mogę spokojnie na nią zagłosować. Flinty – Jej ^^ Uścisnęli sobie ręce. ' ' … Victoria i Alice razem szły Wzdół plaży. Szukały drzew z dojrzałymi orzechami. Victoria – No Lodzia… Jak się gra? Masz jakiś immunitet jeszcze? Alice – Nie… Już nic. Puste kieszenie! *uniosła ręce* Victoria – Noo… Ja tez nic nie mam :/ Alice – Hm… Vicka. Victoria – Nom? Alice – Masz jakieś tam układy z Flinty i wgl… Weź mnie jakoś do nich wciągnij. Da się zrobić? *położyła ręce na biodrach* Victoria zastanowiła się… Victoria – Nie powinno być problemu. Alice – No! I super! ' … Hawajska Restaurcja: Rose i Erick siedzieli przy białym stole w plażowej restauracji. Siedzieli pod białym, drewnianym daszkiem. Na stole mieli pełno talerzy po jedzeniu. W tamtej chwili pili soki z wysokich szklanek. Rose – Oh… Tęskniłam za świeżymi sokami. Wypiłam już 3. Ananas, Mango, Guava… Erick odstawił swoją szklankę… Czwartą. Erick – Ja mam 4. Ananas, Mango, Guava i Liczi ^^ Rose – Jak wycisnęli liczi? Erick – Nie wiem *wzruszył ramionami* Rose zachichotała. Rose – Daliśmy czadu ^^ Erick – Ta… No… Rose spuściła na chwilę wzrok. Rose – Może pogadamy o… Strategii? Erick otrzymał piątą szklankę od kelnerki w liściastej spódnice i białej bluzce. Erick – Może potem *pociągnął przez słomkę* Skończmy festiwal soków. Rose – Ok… O! Widziałeś tamtego kelnera? Erick odwrócił się, nikogo nie zobaczył. Erick – Co? Rose – Schował się do kuchni. Wygląd jak Zabójca Snów Cheng ^^ Erick – Kto? *spojrzał pytająco na Rose* Rose – A nikt… Tak sobie wyobrażałam postać z jednego fanficka. Erick – O…k… … Ohana: Nadchodził wieczór. Słońce zaczynało zachodzić. Motorówka przywiozła Ericka i Rose z powrotem. ' ' Rose po zwierzeniu poszła szukać Alexa, zaś Erick Flinty. … Reszta dnia siedemnastego upłynęła bez sensacji. … Ohana: Zaczął się dzień osiemnasty. Kolejny, ciepły dzień. Alex i Rose stali przy studni. Fanka anime podpierała głowę na rękach podczas gdy jej sojusznik napełniał cebrzyk wodą. Alex – I co? Nic nie wyniknie z kolacji z Erickiem? Rose – Po pierwsze obiad, po drugie nie. Alex – Szkoda… A może nie będzie trzeba. Rose spojrzała pytająco na kolegę. Rose – O co chodzi? Alex – Nic, nic. Głośno myślę. Nie ma na razie potrzeby tego roztrząsać. Rose – A kiedy będzie odpowiednia pora? Alex – Po wyzwaniu. … Alice i Victoria razem kąpały się. Victoria – No Lodzia, dzisiaj się spinamy i wygrywamy. Alice – No, no! Raczej! Fala ochlapała dziewczyny. ' … Przyszedł czas wyzwania. Zawodnicy wyruszyli do Jake’a. Sunny założyła swój kwiecisty naszyjnik. Immunity Challenge: Jake czekał na plaży na zawodników. Na plaży stał też duży drewniany stół, na nim osiem talerzy przykrytych srebrnymi kloszami. Zawodnicy ustawili się w szeregu. Jake – Aloha! Na początek… Sunny. Oddaj immunitet. Sunny krzywo uśmiechnęła się i podeszła do prowadzącego. Zdjęła sobie naszyjnik z szyi. Jake odwiesił go na drewniany statyw. Jake – To wasz immunitet. Ponownie do wygrania. Gotowi poznać zadanie? Zawodnicy jednogłośnie zawołali – Tak! Jake – Ok *uśmiechnął się* Dzisiaj klasyczne i obowiązkowe wyzwanie w każdym reality show. Wyzwanie z jedzeniem. Skosztujecie siedmiu hawajskich delikatesów. Niektóre smaki będą dość dziwne. Jest to konkurs na szybkie jedzenie. Z uwagi na naszą łaskawość na wasze talerze nie trafią najobrzydliwsze z możliwych ^^ Zawodnicy odetchnęli z ulgą. Jake – Nie mniej jest to wyzwanie, więc odrobinę ubarwiliśmy niektóre potrawy ^^ Cisza… Jake – Ok. Zapraszam do stołu. Zasady jasne chyba? Kto zostanie ostatni z nie pustym talerzem odpada. I tak dalej do finałowej dwójki. Flinty – Tak. Rozumiemy *stanęła przy stole* Jake – Ok… Potrwa pierwsza czeka… Podnieście klosze! Potrawa #1! – Ostre Poke z ośmiornicy. Na talerzach uczestników były widoczne macki, macki ośmiornicy. Wszystkie czerwone. Jake – Poke – surowe mięso morskiej zwierzyny. Ubarwione ostrą, hawajska przyprawą. Ostra jak wulkan i gniew Tiki. Jedzcie… Już! Zawodnicy zaczęli pakować sobie poke do ust. Na prowadzenie wyszli Erick, Alex i Sunny. Wpychali sobie kawałki ośmiornicy do ust i nie zważali na ostry smak. Jake – Widać faworytów, ale widać też tych gorszych. Rose wolno wkładała sobie kawałki ośmiornicy. Za każdym razem krzywiła się. Rose – Fuj :c Nie za szybko radzili sobie też Victoria i Chris. Jedli wolno i głośno oddychali. Chris – Ostre *wystawia język i bierze kolejną mackę* Victoria – Za ostre! Alice i Flinty nie gadały tylko walczyły. Alice może mniej walczyła. Ośmiornica całkiem jej wchodziła. Alice – Jak jeżowiec w Chorwacji smakuje ^^ *mówi z pełną buzią* Flinty nie gadała tylko pakowała sobie poke. Jake – Widzę prawie puste talerze… O! Erick – Już! Sunny – Już! Alex uniósł talerz do góry. Jake – Są trzy osoby, kto dalej? Alice i Flinty uniosły talerze. Alice – Ich habe zu Essen das food… Nie znam niemieckiego *zaśmiała się* Jake patrzył na pozostała przy poke trójkę. Jake – Kto zje, kto… Jest! Chris pokazał pusty talerz, zaraz po nim Rose. Rose – Już *beknęła* Victoria – No nie *uderzyła pięścią w stół* Jake – Poke za wami. Odpadła Victoria. Zapraszam ją na ławkę. Victoria przeszła na ławkę obok prowadzącego. Jake – Czas na danie numer 2. Ubrani na biało Hawajczycy donieśli nowe talerze. Potrawa #2! – Dojrzałe poi. ''' Jake – Podnieście pokrywki. Na talerzach zawodników były mniejsze miseczki wypełnione fioletową breją. Jake – Poi, dojrzałe. Papka zrobiona ze sfermentowanego taro. Brzmi groźnie? Podobno nie najgorsze, ale ilość trochę duża… Jedzcie. Ponownie na prowadzenie wysunęli się Erick, Sunny i Alex. Szybko nakładali sobie rękoma fioletowej papki do ust. W tej rundzie szybka była także Flinty. Dziewczyna szybko połykała kolejne porcje. Alice przechyliła miseczkę i pozwoliła całej papce wpłynąć do ust. Chris spróbował zastosować tę samą strategię. Jako jedyna Rose miała problemy. Rose – Smakuje jak stary kefir z ziemniakiem :< Drobna blondynka próbowała wylizywać miseczkę… Erick – Już! Sunny – Już! Alex uniósł miseczkę. Jake – Ponownie mocne top trzy… Alice – Już *pokazała język* Jake – Top cztery… Chris – Mam! Flinty – Już! Jake – Wow. Poi weszło lepiej niż poke. Sunny – Krótsza nazwa *wzruszyła ramionami* Jake – Tja… Odpadła Rose. *spojrzał na dziewczynę * Usiądź sobie. Rose usiadła obok Victorii. Alex przygryzł wargę. Jake – Dobrze… Danie numer 3… '''Potrawa #3! – Makadamiowe gołąbki. Uczestnicy dostali nowe talerze, unieśli pokrywki. Erick – Co to? Na talerzach mieli po zawijasie z zielonych liści… Jake – Nasz autorski przepis. Liście taro zawinięte wokół orzechów makadamia. Ostrzegamy, liście są suuche. Jedzcie! Erick i Alex szybko wzięli zawijasy do rąk i gryźli. Sunny tym razem zwolniła, liście nie wchodziły jej. Sunny – Fe! Nie dyspozycję blondynki wykorzystała Flinty. Dziewczyna dosłownie wepchała sobie zawijasa z taro do ust i pogryzła. Połknęła i… Flinty – Już! *pokazała zielony język* Jake – Flinty triumfuje! Chłopcy nadal walczyli z taro. Walczyła też Alice. Alice – Ohm… Ohm… Am… *odgryzała po kawałku* Makadamia ^^ Chris też walczył. Połykał kawałki. Jeden za drugim. Jake – Walczą, walczą! *komentował energicznie* Mają to! Erick i Alex pokazali puste talerze. Zaraz po nich zrobił to Chris. Alice i Sunny walczyły. Spojrzały na siebie. Alice zmrużyła oczy i jednym hapsem dokończyła. Alice – Mam! Sunny – Kurde! *uderzyła pięścią w stół i poszła na ławkę* Jake – Jedna z faworytek wyautowana. Została piątka. Danie numer 4… Hawajczycy dostarczyli talerze. Potrawa #4! – Masubi ze strzykwą. Na talerzach zawodników tym razem było coś na kształt sushi. Alice – Co to? Sushi? Flinty – Sushi ^^ Jake – Tja… To trochę japońskie… Masubi. Dużo ryżu, liść nori i… by nie było zbyt smacznie… strzykwa. Chris – Fuj >.< Alice – Co to? *spojrzała pytająco na blondyna* Chris – Wolisz nie wiedzieć… Alex pokiwał głową. Alice – Ok? Jake – To małe strzykwy… Jedzcie! Erick bezmyślnie wepchnął sobie jedno masubi do ust. Pogryzł, połknął, pokazał język. Erick – Już. Jake – Brawo. Flinty i Alice spokojnie jadły. Włożyły sobie cale masubi do ust i gryzły. Alex i Chris wstrzymywali się. Chris – Pewnie to jest okropne… Alex – Nom… *wziął masubi, włożył do ust, połknął* Już *za trzęsło nim, pokazał język* Chris spróbował wziąć do ust, włożył… Flinty – Już! Alice – Mam! Pokazały język. Jake – I mamy finałową czwórkę tego zadania! Chris odpadasz. Chris poszedł zająć miejsce obok Sunny. Usiadł. Położył jej głowę na ramieniu. Jake – Danie numer 5! Dania przyszły… Potrawa #5! – Cierpko-pikantno-gorzkie Crack Seeds. Uczestnicy odkryli klosze. Mieli małe miseczki wypełnione kulkami w trzech kolorach: zielonych, czerwonych i fioletowych. Jake – Oto Crack Seeds. Nasiona w panierkach. Zadbaliśmy aby na wasze talerze trafiły te najgorsze panierki. Pikantne, gorzkie i cierpkie… Start! Erick zadziałał pierwszy. Spróbował sobie wsypać całość do ust… Nie dał rady i zaraz wypluł część na talerz. Erick – Okropne! Jake – Ostrzegałem *wzruszył ramionami* Z nasionami szybko radziła sobie Alice. Zjadała garsteczkę za garsteczką, aż… Alice – Już! *pokazała miseczkę* Erick – Eh… Casanova wrócił do pakowania nasion do ust. Alex szedł równo z nim. Flinty miała pełne usta. Chrupała ze łzami w oczach. Miałą też czerwona twarz. Jake – Twarz Flinty nabiera kolorów! Flinty nie wytrzymała i wypluła. Flinty – Wody! Erick i Alex unieśli puste miseczki. Jake – Flinty przegrywasz. Dostaniesz wodę :D Flinty poszła odebrać wodę, potem na ławeczkę. Jake – Top 3… Przedostatnie danie! Hawajczycy przynieśli talerze. Potrawa #6! – Śliski Shave Ice. Alex, Erick i Alice odsłonili swoje talerze. Mieli na nich coś co przypominało lody… Oblane czymś zielonym. Alice – Lody? ^^ Jake – To Shave Ice… Orzeźwiające i nie do końca lody… Na niestety, dla was, było by zbyt łatwo, więc za polewę posłużył nam śluz nietoksycznych strzykw… Zaczynajcie. Erick i Alice wzięli całość na rękę i wpakowali sobie do ust. Alex spojrzał na owe lody z niechęcią, odsunął od siebie talerz. Alex – Nie dam rady. Erick i Alice pokazali puste talerze. Prowadzący zaś spojrzał na Alexa. Jake – Co jest? Alex – Nienawidzę owoców morza, ani innych wymyślnych jedzeń. Przełamałem mocno swoje granice dla wyzwania, ale już chyba nie dam rady… Jake – Ok. Tracisz szanse na immunitet. Siadaj. Alex poszedł usiąść obok Flinty. Flinty – Nie martw się… Alex nie odpowiedział. Jake – No! Została dwójka. Czas na ekstremalny finał… Dwóch Hawajczyków przyniosła dwa talerze. Potrawa #7! – Hawajskie wszystko i nic. Jake – Podnieście. Alice i Erick podnieśli klosze… Na talerzach mieli… Dziwną packę. Trochę fioletową z dodatkiem bieli. Widać było parę orzechów, parę nasion w kolorowych łupinach. Między wszystkim dało się dostrzec macki ośmiornicy i ryż. Jake – Mieszanka wszystkich sześciu dań! Jedzcie. Alice i Erick zaczęli pakować sobie wszystko na raz do ust. Alex – Ohyda *zwymiotował za ławkę* Jake – Walczą! Erick miał pełne usta, Alice raczej przełykała kolejne to porcje. Mieszanki powoli ubywało na obydwu talerzach. Jake – Idą łeb, w łeb. Walczyli, oj walczyli. Erick’owi jedzenie wypływało z ust i spływało po brodzie. Wyglądał trochę jak chomik. Alice zaś była mniej brudna, ale jedzenia miała więcej. Alice połykała i brała kolejne. I tak w kółko. Jake – Co raz bliżej i bliżej i… ma to! Erick pokazał pusty talerz, Alice włożyła twarz w papkę. Jake – Brawo! Erick zdobywa indywidualny immunitet! … Wszyscy zawodnicy stoją w szeregu. Jake trzyma kwiecisty naszyjnik. Jake – Erick, gratuluję. Odbierz swój immunitet. Erick podszedł do prowadzącego, ten założył mu immunitet na szyję. Casanova wrócił do szeregu. Jake – Na dzisiejszej ceremonii nie będziecie mogli oddać głosu na Ericka. *zlustrował zawodników wzrokiem* Macie teraz parę godzin na strategiczne rozmowy. Widzimy się wieczorem. Zawodnicy odwrócili się i poszli do obozu. … Ohana: Finałowa ósemka wróciła do obozu. Erick dumnie powiesił swój immunitet na gałęzi drzewa. Erick – Ok. No to dziękuję państwu. Widzimy się na ceremonii. Casanova poszedł na swoją pufę. Chciał się zdrzemnąć. Została siódemka. Spojrzeli na siebie… I rozeszli się. … Rose i Alex poszli w busz. Zatrzymali się gdy oddalili się od obozu. Rose – No to Alex? Co teraz zrobimy? Jak poddałeś zadanie -.- Alex – Hola, hola. Przełamałem się, ale nie dałem rady. Coś mnie w brzuchu ścisnęło… Rose – Ta… Widziałam jak wyszło… Hihi ^^ Informatyk przewrócił oczami. Alex – Ok Rose. Musimy trzymać się planu. Rose – Spoko. Najpierw mi go przedstaw. Alex – Ok… W ex Alcoholove są napięcia. Z 99% pewnością mogę stwierdzić, że ich głosy polecą na pewną samozwańczą pannę. Rose – Flinty :o? Alex głucho kiwnął głową. Rose – Ale wait… Jakiś czas temu myślałeś o sojuszu z nią. Alex – Dobrze powiedziałaś. Jakiś czas temu… Rose – Ok *zamilkła* Czyli poleci Flinty? Alex – Zdecydowanie *powiedział odprężony* ' … Na plaży spotkały się Victoria i Alice. Ukryły się w cieniu palm. Alice – I co? Gadałaś z Flinty? Victoria – E… No nie. Schowała się gdzieś. Nie wiem gdzie poszła. Alice – Powiedziałabym, że szuka immunitetu, gdyby nie no… no wiesz. Victoria – Wiem… Alice kiwnęła głową. Alice – No… Skoro jej nie ma… To na kogo głosujemy? Victoria spojrzała na koleżankę, bez grama zdziwienia. Victoria – Hm… Musimy wykorzystać to, że nie zdobyła immunitetu. Okazało się, że całkiem mocna jest. Alice – Nom… Dobra to na nią? Victoria – Yhm. … Kolejnym duetem, który spotkał się przed ceremonią byli Sunny i Chris. Oni spotkali się w wodzie. Słońce nadal prażyło, więc morze było doskonałym orzeźwieniem… A fale tłumiły dźwięki. Chris – Kurde Sunny, boję się. O ciebie. Flinty ma mega rage’a i dwa pieski, co najmniej. Sunny – Musimy zagłosować tak aby nasze głosy zasiliły czyjś jeszcze *mówi spokojnie* Windsurfer kiwnął głową. Chris – Tylko na kogo zagłosują inni? Sunny – Raczej nie na Flinty :/ Chris – Nom… A szkoda. *zaśmiał się* Byłoby tak fajnie… Sunny – Nom… Ale nadal nie czułabym się w pełni spełniona. Czekam na pojedynek face to face. Chris – Już współczuję Flinty *zaśmiał się* A tak na poważnie… Kto? Sunny zastanowiła się, postukała palcem w policzek. Poruszyła ręką by utrzymać się na wodzie. Sunny – Ta dwójka ze $pecjal, Alex i Rose. Trzymają się z boku i raczej nie należą do żadnego sojuszu. No i są groźnymi przeciwnikami. Chris – Alex tak, ale Rose? Sunny – Wygrała zadanie z nagrodą. We flagi też nieźle grała i w chowanego. Niby taka niepozorna, a potrafi dokopać w zadaniu. Chris – No w sumie… To na nią czy Alexa? Sunny - Rozłożymy głosy na obydwoje. Chris – Rozkładać? Czemu? To groźne :< Sunny – Zaufaj mi. A co jeśli jedno zagra immunitetem. Słyszałam, że ciągle ktoś go ma. Chris – No… Wtedy nie będzie tak kolorowo… Masz rację. Rozbijmy to na dwa. Sunny – Wiedziałam, że zrozumiesz ^^ Blondynka podpłynęła do chłopaka i go przytuliła. ' Elimination Ceremony: Noc. Zawodnicy idą z pochodniami. Przechodzą obok odstawionego na miejsce totemu Makaki’i. … Jake stoi przy swojej katedrze. Zawodnicy zajmują miejsca na beczkach. Jake – Witam. Witam, witam… Druga ceremonia bez drużyn. Drugi immunitet *wskazuje na Ericka* Dzisiaj odwiedzi nas Niko. Będzie was obserwował, aby w finale podjąć lepszą decyzję. Niko wychodzi zza palmy. Siada na specjalnej ławce. Rose i Alex machają mu. Jake – Wracając… Drugi immunitet zdobyty! Erick poprawił naszyjnik i uśmiechnął się. Jake – Erick. Jak się czujesz? Erick – Bezpieczny. I wolny. Wierzcie mi, dzisiaj obyło się bez dzikiej strategii przed wyzwaniem. Sunny spojrzała na bruneta z ukosa. Jake – Sytuacja była klarowna? Erick – Tak *kiwnął głową* No wiem na kogo zagłosuję. Mam te kwiatki *podniósł naszyjnik* I czuję się bezpieczny. Jake – Ok… A jak inni? Alice. Byłaś blisko wygranej. Alice – Oh tak. Blisko. Ale nie udało się. No i nie mam totemu dzisiaj ze sobą *zaśmiała się* Sunny i Chris przyjrzeli się Lodzi. Jake – Yhm… Nie masz… Nie ma też Rose, prawda? Rose – Oh tak *powiedziała zmartwiona* Jake – I jak się czujesz? Rose – Jak zawsze, jak na każdej ceremonii. Niepewnie. Jake – Nie myślisz czasem, że to ten czas? Że w ten dzień odpadniesz? Rose – Myślałam tak na ostatniej ceremonii drużynowej. Teraz jestem standardowo zestresowana. Jake – Dobrze… Alex *spojrzał na chłopaka* Szedłeś jak burza, a w pewnej chwili… Alex – Wiem. Porażka. Zdarza się. Jake – A co jeżeli to zdarzyło się pierwszy… i ostatni raz. Alex – Będzie mi smutno *powiedział bezemocjonalnie* Prowadzący kiwnął głową i spojrzał w stronę… Flinty. Jake – Flinty. Do ciebie… Flinty – Tak? Jake – Chyba nie mam pytań +_+ Sunny? O! Ja się czujesz? Ostatnio ty miałaś naszyjnik. Sunny – Oj Jake… Ha, ha. Nawet nie wiesz jaki to stres. W obozie panują różne relacje. Mam nadzieję, że ludzie głosując dziś popatrzą na to co sami odczuli, a nie na coś co ktoś im powiedział. Flinty zmrużyła oczy, Alice rozejrzała się, Alex pokiwał głową. Jake – Wow… Mądre. Chris? Chris – Podpisuję się pod słowami Sunny *pocałował ją w policzek* Jake – Yhm… Do Victorii… Pytań nie mam. Zacznij. Oddaj głos jako pierwsza. Victoria – Okii. Victoria poszła… Niko obserwuje ją… ' Victoria wraca. Jake – Alice *puszcza jej oczko* Alice idzie… ' Lodzia wraca… Jake – Alex, zapraszam. Alex wstał i poszedł. ' Alex wraca… Jake – Rose :3 Rose idzie szybkim kroczkiem. ' Rose wraca… Jake – Erick. Erick wstaje i idzie. ' Erick wraca i siada… Jake – Flinty. Flinty wstaje, spogląda z pogardą na Sunny i idzie głosować. ' Flinty wraca, Sunny przygryza wargę. Jake – Sunny! Sunny podskakuje i idzie. ' Sunny wraca, idzie Chris. …Chris wraca. Jake – Ok. To już chyba wszyscy… Idę po totem. Prowadzący poszedł po totem. Wrócił. Postawił go na katedrze. Jake – Jeżeli ktoś ma immunitet i chce nim zagrać to teraz jest na to czas. Sunny i Chris patrzą na Rose i Alexa… Ci nic nie robią. Jake – Ok. Nikt to nikt. Zobaczmy głosy… *wyciąga pierwszy głos, rozwija* Pierwszy głos… Alice. Alice – No nie, znowu? :c Jake sięga po drugi głos, pokazuje go. Jake – Flinty. 1 na Alice, 1 na Flinty. Flinty zakłada ręce. Jake – Trzeci głos… Flinty *rozwija* Flinty – Frajerzy *zakłada ręce* Jake – Czwarty głos… Zobaczmy *wyciąga, czyta* Rose *pokazuje* Rose – Oj :< Alex poklepał dziewczynę po ramieniu. Jake – 2 na Flinty, 1 na Alice, 1 na Rose. Kurcze, ale rozbite głosy… Piąty… *bierze głos* Rose znowu. Rose – No nie :C Jake – 2:2 Flinty i Rose. Alice z tylko jednym. Zobaczmy dalej… *sięga po kartkę* Teraz na… o. Alexa. Alex spogląda podejrzliwie na grupę. Jake – 2:2:1:1. Ciekawie się dzieje. Oglądam dalej. Zostały tylko dwa głosy… Rose wygląda na zmartwioną, Flinty patrzy na resztę wyzywającym wzrokiem. Jake – Siódmy głos… Sunny. Sunny zaskoczona rozejrzała się. Chris złapał ją za ramię. Jake – Ciekawie się robi. Są szanse na spektakularny remis. *wyciąga kartkę* Teraz, ten głos zaważy o tym kto dołączy do jury. Niko patrzy na grupę zmartwiony, szczególnie na Rose i Alexa… Jake – Wyciągam *wyciąga i rozwija* Ósmą osobą, która opuści Tiki Island drugim członkiem jury jest… Rose *pokazuje kartkę* Rose – Nie :c Alex otwiera szeroko oczy, Niko na ławce jury robi smutną minę. Jake – Rose, podejdź tu. Rose podeszła. Jake – Odpadasz z gry. Twój czas się skończył. Zasilisz jednak ławę jury. Rose – Ok :/ *odwróciła się do zawodników* Dziękuję wam wszystkim za tą grę. Było… No fajnie *spojrzała do kamery* No i dziękuję wszystkim fanom wszystkich seriali ^^ Pod brzeg podpłynęła motorówka. Jake – Ok Rose. Wsiadaj na pokład. Rose poszła na łódkę i odpłynęła. Niko – Wow… *powiedział cicho* Jake spojrzał na zawodników, wyjął z katedry tacę z siedmioma plasterkami ananasa. Jake – Ananas dla każdego! Zawodnicy wzięli po ananasie i odeszli do obozu. Jake – Ósmy odcinek za nami. Było ciekawie i emocjonująco. W kolejnym odcinku będzie nie mniej zaskakująco. Zapraszamy do Survivora: Tiki Island! Kategoria:Odcinki Survivor: Tiki Island